Duplicity
by Aiwendil Amaurea
Summary: 65279;Kikyou is convinced that Naraku cannot be defeated as long as her soul is divided. &65279;With Kagome’s life at stake, will Inuyasha stand against the woman he first loved? IYKag
1. Matters of Life and Death

**Duplicity**

**Detailed Summary:** Kikyou believes Kagome is too weak to control her powers and has no hope of defeating Naraku. To achieve her revenge, she sets out to recombine her soul into her artificial body. With Kagome's life at stake, Inuyasha must decide whether to honor his vow to protect Kikyou. What lengths will an already damned woman go to in order to get what she wants? And more importantly, what will happen to the vibrant young miko with an unfortunate habit of sacrificing for the sake of others? 

Rated for the violence, blood, and swearing that seem to find a way into everything I write. Of course, I am rather prone to happy endings too. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Matters of Life and Death**

  
  


She was late. 

Inuyasha tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for Kagome to appear in the well. It had been three days, and that was all he had promised to give her. If she wasn't back in the next few minutes, he was going to drag her back. 

She should be here, looking for jewel shards. Not over in her world, doing whatever it was she did at that stupid school of hers. Not like she ever learned anything useful. 

Alright, he decided. Enough waiting. He prepared to take the leap just as that familiar blue light rushed through the well's rim. It was quickly followed by casual school-girl grumbling, involving math, the amount of dirt in the well, and impatient dog demons. 

"Hi Inuyasha!" She greeted him brightly as he offered her a hand out of the well. 

He scowled. "Don't 'hi Inuyasha' me! You think just because you act like nothing happened I won't notice how late you are?" 

"How late I am?" Kagome said testily. "I said I'd be back today, and I am. It's not even sunset. If anything, I'm early." 

He chanced a glance at the sun. It was still only mid afternoon, but she wasn't getting away with this that easily. "You waste too much time on that side of the well. Miroku and Sango and Shippou can't look for shards without you, you know."

"Ah. And I suppose you have no interest in wether I'm here or not?" Kagome inclined her head, wearing that cute half-smile of hers with her eyes sparkling as if waiting for him to say the wrong thing. 

"Keh-- It's not like I miss you or anything. It's not my fault you're the only one who can see the shards." 

"Oh?" She said smiling. "In that case, osuwari." 

He growled as he was pulled to the ground. Stupid irritable woman. She took offense at every little thing. He looked up to see her trailing away ahead of him towards the village. At least she was back now where she belonged. He hurried to catch up to her. It was dangerous for a young woman to walk alone in this forest, after all. 

* * *

Inuyasha dragged their ragtag group back together and had them back on the hunt before evening had fallen. They didn't get very far before night fell, but the group was in higher spirits since Kagome was back. Shippou was a real pain when she was gone, usually alleviating his boredom by annoying Inuyasha. Not to mention she always brought interesting food back with her. 

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, offering him a bowl of ramen. "Here," she said with a hint of humor in her voice. "I hope this makes up for me being so late." Inuyasha accepted it. It was her way of telling him she was over their little argument and forgiven him his less-than-eloquent comment. 

Her every graceful movement captivated him, the way her hair shone when she tossed it away from her face, the way her fingers danced while she was eating, and her soft scent teasing his nose pleasantly. It was no wonder he missed her so much whenever she left. Her lips moved almost teasingly while she spoke to him. 

"Inuyasha, are you listening at all?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had been so preoccupied with watching her while pretending not to that he had barely realized she was talking. "Of course I'm listening. What did you say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I said that I don't really enjoy all those tests myself, and I'd rather be here with you. I miss you too when I'm gone, you know."

She missed him? Even though she always seemed so eager to escape? "Then why go back at all?" He muttered. "Stay here." It surprised both of them when he rested his hand over hers. 

She looked down at Inuyasha's clawed hand and then back up to his golden eyes. "I... I have duties there also, Inuyasha. When you don't need me anymore, I'll have to make a living for myself there." 

She glanced away while Inuyasha reflected. 'When I don't need her anymore.' He couldn't conceive of not needing her. Every time she left him he went crazy waiting for her. But he couldn't say that. Not even to her, especially with Sango and Miroku there. "I... You could stay in this time after the jewel is complete. Then you wouldn't have to go back to that school right?" 

Kagome just shook her head sadly and sighed. She leaned forward and rested her head on her arms folded on her knees. She knew he cared. But if he didn't care enough to stay with her for good, what was the point of giving her heart away? "After the jewel is complete... I don't think there will be anything to stay for."

He almost slipped and said 'me,' but caught himself. After all, he had promised his life to Kikyou. And he had always told Kagome he would use the jewel to become a full demon. He had become that demon several times now, and it scared him more than he would ever admit. He could never use the jewel if it meant that Kagome might be hurt or killed. She would never understand how much she really meant to him, especially because he could never swallow his pride and tell her. 

But she was so close right now... it made him ache for her all the more. She was sitting here, right next to him, looking so beautiful and perfect. All he had to do was extend his hand and he could touch her... if he dared. Would Kagome mind? She looked sort of melancholy, maybe he could sooth her? 

He moved a little closer to her, lifting his hand away from hers and resting on her back instead. Kagome started when she felt his clawed fingers come to rest and glanced over at him. Inuyasha was looking abashed at the ground while he gently stroked her back, his fingers sliding through her long black hair. She smiled a little and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Even if he didn't love her, she was happy to be in his arms for the moment. 

Her breath was teasingly warm, even through his clothing. He was sort of surprised that she hadn't objected to being so close to him. Miroku and Sango had quieted their conversation on the other side of the fire, and he could see their eyes sparkle lightly in interest towards himself and Kagome. It was to late to take his arm away without appearing flustered, so he kept it there. Not to mention she felt so nice. He cautiously slipped his hand further around her, hugging her lightly around her waist. She sighed a little against him, but didn't appear to be bothered. 

He felt a familiar tug in his mind. 'Not now...' he thought fervently as he glimpsed silver-white forms glinting through the trees opposite him. Flashes of long misty insects shone between the dark shapes of the night woods. 

Kagome felt him go stiff and looked up at his intense face. "Inuyasha?" She followed his gaze, her face falling as she saw Kikyou's soul stealers on the edge of their light. She bowed her head as she detached from him, curling her arms around herself protectively. Inuyasha's hand fell away from her. 

He looked down at her sadly as he stood. "I'll be right back," he whispered. He was disappointed to leave her, and Miroku and Sango were giving him accusing glances. Kikyou wouldn't call him for no reason; he had to go. Kagome made him feel so guilty about it. 

Kagome sniffed as a fat tear rolled down her face and caught on the edge of her lips. He had been so close for a moment, and had forgotten her so quickly. She had stayed so still while he held her, afraid that moving or speaking would break the fragile dream. It didn't matter, Kikyou had forced them both awake again. 

"Kagome-sama? Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded to Miroku, not raising her head. She couldn't help but be a little embarrassed over crying in front of them, even if she knew they understood. 

"It will be all right, Kagome-chan," Sango consoled. "Really. If he doesn't straighten up I'll knock some sense into him."

Kagome shook her head. "Please don't. It's not his fault either. I'm just being stupid." 

  
  


He followed her shinidamachuu sullenly, his path illuminated by that strange hollow light the cast. He found her leaning against a tall tree, her head cast back against it as a sad smile emerged on her perfect white face. 

"You don't seem happy to see me," she said with a sad lilt. "It becomes more pronounced every time. Tonight you seem almost angry that I summoned you." 

He looked down in frustration, his fists clenching slightly. "I'm not angry. Just... what do you want, Kikyou?" 

She approached him, and lifted a pale hand to brush at the long silver hair that hung over his shoulder. Her insects twisted around both of them, winding familiarly around her arms. "You are angry. Not at all like the days when you used to go to such great lengths to even catch a glimpse of me. You were always thirsty for even the slightest of affections, though you tried to hide it. But not tonight... you truly don't want to see me now. Did I interrupt something important?" 

Her voice was soft and lulling, both an echo and a whisper. Even in this form, an aura of calm surrounded her. It was not as it had been when she lived and breathed, but it lingered as if it was trying to find the warm person to whom it had once belonged. Against his will, he felt himself settle under her mournful attitude. 

"Kikyou..." he tried again softly. "Why did you summon me tonight?" 

"Naraku has created a new offspring. It is approaching your group and will likely encounter you tomorrow." 

Inuyasha acknowledged her warning with a nod. "Thank you." He wanted to return, but he also did not want to abandon Kikyou to her loneliness. 

"Inuyasha... Naraku is becoming more dangerous," Kikyou said slowly. "He has to be stopped at any cost. My peace is at stake, as well as yours. Countless lives will hang in this balance. Everything he touches shrivels and dies." 

"I know," he said plainly. "I will avenge you and destroy him for what he did to us fifty years ago. Then perhaps we can both be at peace." 

Kikyou nodded. "That is the revenge I must achieve while I walk this earth. I will be content to die again as long as I can destroy him." 

"I won't let you die again!" Inuyasha hissed. "I promised to protect you, and I will at any cost." 

"Then, Inuyasha, you would cast away your life to destroy him? Or to protect me?" 

Inuyasha squared himself. "I would." 

"What about the jewel... would you give it up to fulfil your revenge?" 

"What does it matter?" He asked uncomfortably. "Yes, I would give it up, I guess. There are more important things." 

"So you are prepared to loose everything in this? Your life and mine mean little as long as our goal is achieved, we can both agree. Our lives were meant to end that day all those years ago. But I wonder... are you prepared to lose Kagome in the fight?" Kikyou asked the question softly, no hint of malice in her voice, but somehow her words chilled him to the bone. 

"Leave Kagome out of this," he said in a low voice. "She has no stake in what happens, she should never have been dragged into all of this in the first place. Under no circumstances will I let her be sacrificed like you were." 

"I see..." said Kikyou, her smile all but faded into a pale frown. "I wondered how deep your affections for her went. Remember, Inuyasha: it is more than just our fate that hangs on Naraku's destruction. Perhaps you should reorganize your priorities by the next time we meet." 

He felt her cool hand brush against his cheek as she stepped away from him. "I'll be waiting..." she whispered sorrowfully. Inuyasha did not move as she melted away into the forest again. He stood alone, the light of the insects gone, as the weight of his heart sagged painfully between the two women he clung to. 

Inuyasha returned back to camp slowly, his feet leaden. Miroku and Sango were still sitting at the camp fire, their backs to him as he returned. Neither raised their head, but continued to stare at the camp fire. He glanced glumly to where Kagome was huddled in her sleeping bag. She probably wasn't asleep yet. More likely, she just didn't want to see or talk to him. Fortunately, Shippou was asleep, or he would surly have been chewed out for hurting Kagome's feelings. 

He leaped into the tree nearest to Kagome, as close as he dared to get to her. Looking down, he saw that she had in fact fallen asleep, and that tracks from her tears had dried and left faint lines on her calm sleeping face. He glanced away. Looking at her soft frown made him feel entirely too guilty. Sure, he hadn't done anything with Kikyou, but he had still left Kagome alone to go to her, and he knew how much it hurt her. 

Why did Kikyou have to show up just then? It was rare when he and Kagome had a peaceful moment, and something had to come and interrupt it. Now she would be hesitant to let him closer to her again. 

Damn it, didn't she know he didn't like hurting her? It wasn't his fault she was wrapped up in all of this. When it came right down to it, none of their group ever deserved to be trapped in this deadly hunt. But Kagome… this wasn't her fight. She didn't even have the experience the rest of them had. 

Not to mention all the danger she was constantly in, just because she happened to be able to sense the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She was always the target their enemies seemed to go after, and the least equipped to defend herself. That's why he had to work so hard to protect her. If he allowed anything to happen to her, he would never forgive himself. 

With Kikyou, however, things were different. He had sworn to protect her as well, afraid of failing her as he had fifty years ago. Some part of him still believed that his lack of trust had allowed her to be killed… that if he hadn't gone after the Shikon no Tama after Kikyou's supposed betrayal, things might have ended differently. It was insufferable to think that Naraku might destroy her again… the first woman who had ever shown him real kindness… who understood him even when he refused to talk to her. 

The dark corners of his heart whispered that Kikyou was already dead, no matter what he might do. She was far more able to defend herself than Kagome, and often seemed to scorn his protection. But even if he couldn't save her life, it was his duty to bring her soul peace. 

And he could never hurt a girl with that face. 

* * *

Kagome had been giving him the silent treatment all morning. He thought about teasing her, just to get her to talk to him, but decided against it when he noticed her barely-concealed frustration threatening to boil over. He wasn't in the mood to be sat until he was twelve feet under. But she deserved to know what happened between Kikyou and himself last night. 

"Last night…" he began hesitantly, "Kikyou wanted to tell us about one of Naraku's offspring. She said it was headed this way.." 

"Did she say anything else?" Miroku asked, sparing a glance at Kagome, who was staring at her feet. 

"Not really," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome continued to stand apart from him. He couldn't take this anymore. "Hey Kagome, what are you so pissed off about?"

She raised her eyes and gave him that 'I'm gonna sit you till your back breaks, you insensitive bastard' stare. "I'm not mad," she huffed. 

"Yeah right. You get all angry over nothing." He ignored the voice in his head that told him it would be smart to just shut up for a while. Actually, she looked more sad than angry now. It just made him feel guilty all over again. 

"Inuyasha, osuwari," she whispered. He was yanked roughly to the ground by his neck. He arrival to the ground was punctuated by a colorful stream of cursing. 

"Just leave me alone for now," Kagome said softly. "I'm fine, so don't worry about it." She took a few angry steps only to stop and hesitate while Inuyasha was still prying himself off the ground. "There are shards approaching," she said. "More than one of them." 

"This must be it," Miroku intoned. "At least if we defeat it, we'll get some shards out of the deal." The group prepared their weapons with a practiced calm. Inuyasha habitually stepped in front of Kagome as he felt the approaching youki. 

"Stay back during the fight, ok?" he said with uncharacteristic kindness. Kagome just nodded mutely, bow and arrows in hand. 

He stood with Tetsusaiga drawn, watching warily for the demon to come into sight. He was completely unprepared with the creature's youki disappeared.

"Where is it?" both he and Miroku said at the same time. 

"You lost the youki, too, Miroku?"

"Yeah, can you smell it?" 

He sniffed experimentally. "Nothing." 

Kagome felt the pull of the Shikon no Tama change direction. "Behind us!" she yelled as the creature appeared crashing towards them, splintering trees in its path. 

"Shit!" Inuyasha snagged Kagome around the waist and pulled her away just before the indistinct form came charging into them. Miroku and Sango also scrambled away from the monster, simultaneously avoiding the falling trees. After pulling Kagome and the attached Shippou to safety, Inuyasha swung his gaze back. 

The creature appeared indistinct, its colors shifting in a mockery of the shades of the woods around them. It was at least three times as tall as him, but had no recognizable form. It's parts seemed to meld and reassemble, the long appendages tangling and winding like snakes. The only familiar features were long spikes on much of the grotesque body and sharp teeth where an imaginative person would claim its mouth was. Even close, it seemed to hide its smell and aura. Its speed did not seem congruous with its disgusting misshapen body, and its shifting presence made it different to predict. 

"Ew…" said Kagome behind him. 

"Stupid girl. It doesn't matter how it looks. Just tell me where the shards are!" 

"There are three in the…um…" she struggled to find the right word, "…middle?"

"Great," he muttered. "Stay here." The creature turned towards them as Inuyasha charged forward to meet it. He knocked aside its slithering limbs, trying to reach the center of the wriggling mass where he could do some damage. He hacked his way through, only to find that its main body mass had shifted. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara appeared next to him, apparently having as little luck as himself. 

"Inuyasha! To your left!" he heard Kagome yell. He swung Tetsusaiga in a long arch, the kaze no kizu slashing into the creature severing several limbs. Most of the energy failed to strike it, however, and the creature seemed to turn to charge them. He didn't see the spiked tentacle until it swung around into him, stabbing painfully into his side. He hurriedly regained his balance, angry to see he had been batted away from its body again. 

Miroku and Sango had pulled back. Sango was hurling her boomerang while Miroku fended off the tentacles to give her more space. 

"Is it just me," Sango shouted over the ruckus, "or do these things just keep growing back?" 

Inuyasha roared in agreement as he charged forward again, swinging furiously. It was impossible to tell from this close the way the creature was moving, there were too many thick appendages in the way. He angrily hacked at them, but failed to do more than sever one at a time. He plunged his way forward, but was caught against the chest by another hard-to-see thick arm. 

He grunted as he stood, knowing that those spikes had managed to cut him. He realized the creature was now sliding towards Kagome, who had drawn her bow and was standing defiantly on the small slope above the combatants. 

"Inuyasha!"

Summoning all his speed, he raced in front of the girl, furiously beating the creature back with his sword. His frantic strokes began to show some signs of progress as the monstrosity slowly shrank away from Kagome and Shippou. 

He cringed as a third tentacle appeared on the verge of hitting him. He raised his sword to prepare for the blow, but it never came. Two identical glowing arrows collided with the limb simultaneously from slightly different angles, disintegrating it. One of them had to have come from Kagome, almost directly behind him. In the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw Kikyou nock another arrow, her face calm and resolved. He felt a small amount of relief to know that help had arrived. 

The demon seemed to decide to retreat from the two miko and half demon, swinging around to charge Sango and Miroku. In the process, one of the swinging spikes caught him across the wrist, sending his sword tumbling out of his hand. 

As he grappled for his blade, he heard Kagome give a little yell as the creature seemed to stretch and pull apart into two different pieces. Now its limbs were flying back towards Kagome, as well as towards Sango and Miroku. 

Kikyou stood a short distance away from Kagome, both women had their bows drawn in a perfectly identical stance. Kagome's face was filled with fear and worry as she loosed her arrow. It cut a glowing path through the tangle of limbs, bursting apart those in pursuit of her friends. 

Inuyasha's fingers finally found the hilt of his sword, knowing that he didn't have time to reach Kagome. He saw her reach behind her for another arrow, at the same time scuttling backward away from the careening demon. 

Kikyou stood in the same position, the cool look never leaving her face. Her bow was steadily trained on the center of the creature's body. 

Kagome stumbled backward just as she managed to raise an arrow to the bow. As she fell, Inuyasha watched in horror as the spikes hit her, preying that Kikyou would shoot them away from her. He saw Kikyou's empty dark eyes follow the attack, but the other priestess made no move to shoot or shift her aim. 

A swarm of spikes slammed into Kagome, sending Shippou flying into the woods and knocking Kagome down. It only took a moment for the scent of her blood to reach him. Kikyou just stood, waiting. 

He was still rushing towards Kagome, every step seemed to take an hour. He breathed again when Kirara appeared in front of Kagome, batting the creature away from the fallen girl. She wasn't moving, but he couldn't see how bad it was. He finally managed to get between them, so mad he could hardly see. 

"Kirara, stay with Kagome," he growled. 

He lunged forward, swinging Tetsusaiga with all the power he had inside him. Blazing whips of fire and light filled the air, tearing up earth and flesh. Miroku and Sango were trying to scramble out of the path of their enraged companion. Kikyou chose this moment to finally release her arrow. Her bright light followed the wake of Inuyasha's attack, tearing through the demon's bodies. 

As the monster weakened, its smell and youki permeated the air once again. The two separated parts oozed back together, sealing with a sickening slurp. It stumbled under its own weight, arms flopping weakly and without order. A final time, Inuyasha thrust his blade down into the beast, his eyes filled with bloodlust as it twitched in its death throws. 

He calmed as he stood over the hissing mass of ruined flesh, realizing he had been shaking in fury. He yanked Tetsusaiga out, turning to rush back to Kagome. 'Please be ok, Kagome," he pleaded. 

She had fallen on her side, her back facing him. He reached her, bending down cautiously, afraid of the blood that was collecting underneath her. He gently pulled her by her shoulder to lay her on the back. 

"Kagome!" he hissed urgently. She had a gash across her stomach oozing blood and soaking her white shirt. Another cut on the side of her thigh seemed to be bleeding harder. A number of smaller cuts and bruises decorated her pale skin. 

He put his hands over her two worst cuts, trying to slow the bleeding. He leaned forward, and felt her breath on the side of his face. He let out the air in his lungs that he hadn't realized he was holding. 

Miroku came to his side, already tearing bandages. "She's losing a lot of blood," he said in worry. He knelt and assisted Inuyasha in binding her wounds while Sango held Kagome's head in her lap. 

As soon as they had managed to secure Kagome as best as they could, Inuyasha scooped her up. "I'm taking her to help," he said hastily. 

"Right," Sango nodded. "We'll find Shippou and the shards and follow as fast as we can." 

He hadn't even remembered about the shards the demon had carried in his worry over Kagome. He adjusted her carefully in his arms, pressing his hand firmly over her wound on her thigh. There was little he could do until he got her back to Kaede's. 

He glanced backwards as he ran from the clearing, and saw her standing there. Kikyou was on the edge of the woods, uncannily calm and aloof. He had no time to spare. He spun away from her and sprinted as fast as he could. 

As he ran away through the trees, Kikyou's face did not fade from his mind. Why hadn't she acted? She could have stopped the demon from reaching Kagome. She could have gone to help her after she fell. Instead, she just stood there, looking untouchable while Kagome fought for her life. She watched it happen, and didn't lift a finger to stop it. 

He ran as fast as he could, pressing his body to alleviate the pain in his soul. He was angry. He was afraid. And he had never felt this betrayed since Kikyou pinned him to the tree. 

Red was seeping through Kagome's bandages as she remained unresponsive, her sleep too still to seem peaceful. Over all of his guilt and fear, one question kept rising. 

"Kikyou… why?"

  
  


* * *

* * *

Yup. New fic. I hope you like it... I'm not thrilled with the beginning, but I have some fun ideas for this story. 

Don't want to bore anyone with long-winded notes first chapter, so I'll leave things be. I welcome any and all criticism!

Please Review! 

-Aiwendil

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Wednesday, July 16, 2003_


	2. Kagome's Life

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Life**

It seemed to take forever to reach Kaede's, even running as fast as he had been. He tried not to dwell on the amount of blood clinging to Kagome, perfectly attuned to her breathing and heartbeat, waiting for any sign from her. It was after dark by the time he finally skidded into the village, Kagome tucked tightly against him. 

He charged into Kaede's hut, stirring the older miko from her sleep. "Get up, old woman. Kagome needs your help now!" 

Kaede ignored his brash attitude and immediately rose to examine the girl. "Oh no..." she breathed at the sight of Kagome's blood-stained clothes. "Quickly, put her down." 

Inuyasha found himself reluctant to let Kagome out of his arms. Her bleeding had stopped, but he feared that if he took his hands away from the wounds it might begin all over again. Slowly, he lowered Kagome to the ground, settling her body with more gentleness than Kaede had ever seen from him before. Kagome was out cold, she did not even make a sound as Inuyasha set her down. He couldn't leave her touch completely, and clung to her arm like a life line. 

"Inuyasha, where are the others?" 

"They're coming," Inuyasha snapped impatiently. "They had to find Shippou and the shards from the demon, but we have to take care of Kagome first." 

Kaede pulled at some pieces of Kagome's tattered uniform. "I see. Kagome needs help, but I am reluctant to start in this darkness without assistance. I need either Sango or the Houshi to assist me." 

Inuyasha growled. "No way I'm fucking letting you wait while Kagome could die. I'll help you, just tell me what to do!" 

"Fine," Kaede said appeasingly. "I'll need water, and some more light." 

Inuyasha sprang up, began to stir the embers of the dead fire, stoking it until the orange glow cast flickering shadows into the furthest corners of the room. In a sort of daze, he fetched water for the old woman and began to heat it up. Everything seemed to take forever, his nervous eyes kept darting to Kagome's still form. 

He returned to her side with all Kaede had asked him for. Kagome looked so pale and still, small beads of cool sweat made her face shine in the dim light. Without noticing he picked up her hand from where it lay at her side, stroking her arm gently while he stared at her face in worry. 

"Inuyasha... perhaps you should wait outside," the elderly miko commented, Inuyasha's distress clearly written on his face. "Go and find the others." 

"No!" Inuyasha snapped. "I said I would help. I'm not leaving her." 

"Alright..." said Kaede after a moment of hesitation. "But we will need to get this uniform off of her to clean and tend to these wounds." 

"I'm still not leaving," he said shakily. Kagome could sit him all she liked when she woke up for all he cared. When she woke up...

"I think that there are fastenings in the back, but I don't want to move her if I don't have to." 

Inuyasha met her eyes. "The clothes are ruined right?" Kaede nodded. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's closed eyes. 'Please don't be mad at me for this later,' he thought fervently. He brought his claw down, snagging the collar of her uniform and dragging it down, severing it cleanly. He glanced back at her face, half expecting her to wake up and rage at him, but she did not react at all. He swallowed before carefully slicing her skirt, exposing the cut high on her thigh. 

He turned away and looked at the wall. Part of him was ashamed that he was looking at Kagome in only her underwear while she was helpless. She would be so mad if she knew. Her cheeks would get bright red and she'd fist her hands up at her side as if she was tempted to just smack him. He brushed her dark wavy hair away from her face and shoulders, wishing some of that color were in her face right now. 

She was so exposed. More than he was ashamed, he was afraid for her. He was used to the sight of blood. It was inevitable with all of their battles. He did not balk from the gory remains of the creatures he cut apart, did not worry about his own injuries... but Kagome was different. With her shirt cut away and folded aside, all of her scratches and bruises were laid bare, red and black malignancies creeping over her smooth fair skin. The one across her stomach was by far the worst of the decorations on her torso, a full seven inches long, though the clotted blood disguised the depth. Tension knotted in his stomach just by looking at it. 

"Kaede..." The old miko looked up from the wound on Kagome's leg. "Will she live?" 

"...I don't know. It is fortunate this cut missed her artery, or she would have died before you got her here. Even so... she's lost too much blood. I am worried." 

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "What do I need to do?" He felt helpless. Why couldn't this be a situation where he could just charge in with his sword and save her? 

"We need to get these wounds cleaned, stitched and bandaged. There is little else that we can do after that." 

Kaede removed the make-shift bandage they had wrapped around her earlier and began to clean Kagome's cut. After a moment of hesitation, Inuyasha picked up a second cloth, soaked it in the warm water and began to mimic Kaede's motions on the cut on her stomach. 

She was so fragile. All of a sudden he worried about harming her carelessly with his claws as he softly sponged away the dirt and blood. His fingers brushed intimately against the soft skin of her abdomen on every stroke, her slow breathing making his hands rise and fall to her quiet rhythm. 'Kagome, I'm so sorry,' he thought in worry. 'I shouldn't have let you get hurt.' He finished cleaning her in a kind of daze, his mind having difficulty accepting that this wound belonged to his Kagome. 

Kaede had finished tending to the cut on her leg, sighing occasionally as if she did not like what she saw. She pushed Inuyasha's hands away from her waist to examine the other cut more closely. He bristled when she pushed him away from her and began to prod at the wound in a way he thought couldn't possibly be good for Kagome. 

"I can't see any obvious damage to her internal organs, but that doesn't mean there isn't any." She looked up at Inuyasha, as if testing his reaction. "I have to stitch this one closed now, too. Are you sure you want to watch this?" 

"Keh," he muttered. "I'm not weak. Looking at a little cut like this doesn't bother me." Even so he turned his head when Kaede began. He looked instead at her face, her lips twitched slightly and for a moment he was certain she was in pain. To keep his hands busy, he began to clean her smaller scratches, dabbling at her shoulders and neck. A nasty black bruise covered much of her right arm and shoulder. That done, he looked down at her helplessly. He didn't know how else to help her. He stroked her arm very softly, his other hand brushing her white cheek. His hands and eyes avoided her neck and chest in a sort of frightened reverence. To take advantage of her vulnerability at this time would be unforgivable. Especially since he had allowed her to be so horribly wounded. 

Kaede looked up at the hanyou's tormented face as she finished dressing Kagome's wound. He was bent close to her, his face almost touching hers with one hand cradling her cheek. 

"Stupid girl..." he whispered without any malice. "Why didn't you protect yourself first? Sango and Miroku can take care of themselves... you should have used that arrow for yourself." He stroked her face tenderly with his thumb. "Don't you dare die," he whispered. 

"Inuyasha," Kaede interrupted, "We've done all we can for now. It is important that we keep her warm and we should also try to give her some water soon. The next hours will be dangerous for the girl."

Inuyasha pulled a blanket around Kagome without leaving her side. "That's it, then? All we can do is sit here?" 

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. From this point it's up to her. I know a medicine, however, which may help her recover some of her strength after losing blood. There is a doctor in the next village who can make it. If you will stay with her, I could return with it by dawn." 

Inuyasha fidgeted. What if something went wrong with Kagome while everyone was gone? Still, he couldn't bring himself to separate from her. Not while each breath could be her last. "I'll wait," he whispered, as if needlessly worried about waking Kagome. He didn't even hear Kaede leave as he absorbed himself in watching over Kagome. 

He felt her skin. Her body was cold, her pulse slow. 'Kaede said to keep her warm,' he thought vaguely. With the greatest care, he lifted her shoulders and set her against himself. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to share his warmth. If she were awake, he would never be bold enough to be this close to her. Especially since she was wearing little besides an old blanket. 

In fact, he was growing more uncomfortable with every passing moment. Kagome was on the brink of death. He had been forced to cut away her dignity in order to treat the gashes that he should never have allowed in the first place. It was like a betrayal to hold her so closely after letting this happen to her. And Kikyou's cold indifferent face had been haunting him ever since he had sprinted away from the scene of the battle. She had not cared about Kagome's life. 

The light in the hut strengthened, and for a moment Inuyasha thought the dawn was arriving. 'No, its still to early,' he thought. He glanced at the door and saw a glimpse of silver light through the crack between the mat and the frame of the door. Silver...?

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha breathed. That light was her insects. She was waiting out there for him, no doubt. He resented her presence, more than he ever had before. How dare she show up like this? The thought of her face as he had fled with Kagome filled him with anger. And yet... he had to know. But he couldn't let Kikyou come here. Something about having Kikyou near the woefully wounded Kagome set him on edge. No, he couldn't allow Kikyou near. 

"I'll be right back," he whispered, setting Kagome down on the floor. "Just sleep, and I'll be right back." He gave her a long look before slipping out the door. The moonlight clung heavily to her bloodless skin, her lips relaxed into an uncharacteristic little frown. 

He followed the soul-stealers as they led him towards the forest. Each step away from the hut added to his unease. After they had entered the trees, he stopped dead in his tracks. He would go no further away from Kagome, if Kikyou wanted to speak with him, she could come to him. Kikyou's insects brushed against him, trying to urge him forward again, but he resolutely held his ground. 

He didn't have to wait long. The object of his torment slid out of the trees, bathed in the white light of lost souls. Her inky hair slipped over her straight shoulders, sable eyes looked sadly out from underneath heavy dark lashes. His breath caught in spite of himself. 

She held out her hand. "Your friends would not have been able to find these without the sight." He looked down at the three shards she held in her delicate hand. He reached to take the glinting shards from her, suddenly unsure of their worth. He would rather have Kagome whole and well than a couple of measly shards. The loss and confusion were written plainly on his face. 

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou lulled. "How is Kagome?" 

The question snapped him out of his daze. "How is she!?" He hissed in anger. "You saw for yourself! She's nearly dead!" 

Neither his answer or his attitude seemed to reach her. "Then she still lives..." she said softly. 

"No thanks to you!" he snapped. His hands fisted at his sides, hidden by his sleeves. "Why didn't you stop it?" 

Kikyou spotted the hint of malice in his eyes. Instead of balking, she took a step towards him, her face calm. "She could have stopped it herself... were she capable." Kikyou's words blended perfectly with the night, a gentle hum in the leaves. "My reincarnation... she was not strong enough to stop even that weak detachment."

Inuyasha deliberately took a step backwards away from her. "She was trying to save the others," he growled softly. "Kagome is not weak." 

Kikyou closed the distance between them, resting her fair hands against his arms. "Inuyasha," she said sadly. "Look at what I have been reduced to. The power I once possessed is locked into two bodies. One is this poor imitation before you. The other is that poor little girl who cannot understand what she possesses." 

Her eyes searched his. "Do you see now? Kagome is too weak to fight this battle. She does not have the experience, the strength. If she could not destroy this monster, what hope is there against Naraku?" 

Her hands suddenly felt very heavy on his arms. He shoved them off angrily. "Kagome failed because she was saving Miroku and Sango! Not because she's weak! And because you just stood there, she might be dying!" 

"I know," she said softly. "As I said... she does not have the experience to fight this battle. She does not understand all that is at stake. I do." 

His eyes widened. "You... you wanted her to die." 

"You misunderstand me. I do not desire any death but Naraku's. And I will kill him. Whatever it takes, Naraku must die. My power must be reconciled." She said it all as if it were the simple truth, begging to be recognized. 

Inuyasha shrunk away from her, rage and confusion fighting for dominance. "You want her to die," he repeated, his voice rising. 

Kikyou looked at him with a weary sadness that only made his anger spike more. "One of us must. Kagome does not have the skill to complete our charge. This is the only course of action." 

"No!" He shook his head, restraining himself. "There's got to be another way." 

"Inuyasha," she hissed sternly. "I will do what must be done. Without your support if I must." 

For the first time, her cold beauty held no appeal to him. She was fractured, like ice, full of jagged edges and razor splinters. Unreachable. And yet... he had his hand in the corruption of the woman in front of him. Her eyes asked for his trust, his love, his understanding. He saw it, but for the first time wanted no part of it. 

"Kikyou... I will not break any of my oaths." His voice was dangerously even, a dam holding a flood of rage and frustration. "But do not," he growled. "Do not ever go near Kagome." 

Kikyou finally seemed to feel the bite in his words, retreating slightly. "We are one, Kagome and I. In the end, remember that. Our soul will survive, but only in one body." 

"Get out of here," Inuyasha said harshly. "And stay away from Kagome." 

"I wouldn't dream of approaching her." Kikyou's facade cracked in the slightest, a cool smile turning her thin lips. "The one you most care for..." 

It was darker than it should be, Inuyasha realized. Suddenly Inuyasha was very worried about Kagome. "Kikyou... where are your insects?" 

That sad half smile stayed on her face as she regarded him in silence. 

A cold fear gripped him, and he turned from her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered as he ran from her. 

* * *

For the second time in mere hours, Inuyasha was sprinting for Kagome's life. 'Please,' he pleaded, 'I'm sorry I left you, just please be alright.' 

His lungs seized as if frozen, his fears realized. Kikyou's insects wove in and out of the walls of Kaede's hut, glowing eerily. He threw himself through the doorway, panting in rage and fear. 

The soul stealers were wrapped intimately around Kagome's still body, the young miko's form glowing softly as the creatures slid to lift her away from the floor. Her fingers and long hair were brushing against the floor as they smoothly constricted around her neck and torso, wrapping her like white silk ribbon. The faintest choke from Kagome's lips broke the heavy dark silence. 

"Get off her!" He yelled, slashing at the insects. More moved to try and impede him, but he ripped them like wet paper. "She's not dead yet!" His eyes glowed with fury that outshone their silver light. 

He reached Kagome, tearing the demons away from her neck and chest. Kagome tumbled the short distance to the floor, her head banging softly as she struggled to bring air back into her lungs. He crouched at her side, cursing himself for letting her hit the ground ungently as he cut apart the insects which steadfastly attempted to approach the unconscious priestess. They all crumbled away under the force of his claws until the last turned, and, as silently as they arrived, slunk away into the night. 

Inuyasha collapsed next to Kagome, breathing heavily. She was still choking a little, but at least she was still breathing. Her beautiful face was screwed into a weak expression of pain, her breathing sounded like a whimper. He could see a mark forming around her neck, where no doubt an ugly bruise would be by morning. Worse, the cut on her stomach was bleeding again. He tore her blanket away and set to work treating it again, more worried about her poor coloring than the state of her undress. 

Finished, he wrapped her again tightly in the blanket. Sighing softly in pain and exhaustion, he bent over her until his forehead rested against hers. 

"Kagome," he whispered, his breath mingling with her sweet warm air, "Please live, or it really will be my fault." His eyes closed wearily. How could he have been so foolish to have left her alone? How could Kikyou betray him like this-- betray her like this? There had to be other ways. Ways that did not involve the heartless murder of the fragile girl he held. How could Kikyou give up on all of them?

"I won't let anything hurt you again. I'll protect you." The words he had spoken before, but they tasted dangerous on this night, when he was on the knife edge of failure. "Whatever happens, I promise I'll always protect you." 

* * *

* * *

Please review!!! Flame if you like even. 

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Wednesday, July 23, 2003_


	3. Trapped

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

_She was late. _

_Every evening for the past three days that annoying priestess had met him on the hill at sunset. He'd stayed there as the last sliver of light sank under the dim horizon. He wasn't waiting for her of course, it was just an unhappy coincidence that they kept meeting here every night. Maybe she'd wised up to how dangerous he was and learned to stay away. Probably not, that stupid wench was awfully thick. He wondered if something might have happened to her. _

_"Good evening, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I'm late." _

_He turned to see her kind serene face gazing softly at him. She had a nice scent; it seemed to exude the calm and patience she embodied. _

_He turned away when he realized he was staring. "Keh. I wasn't waiting for you. I don't know why you insist on bothering me here. I'm just waiting for a good chance to steal that jewel." _

_"Of course," she hummed, humor glinting behind her murky eyes. He heard her sigh as she sat down to relax near him. It was rare... Kikyou relaxed. Her eyes closed softly as she enjoyed the night air. _

_The woman was so damn annoying. How could she rest like that with a demon right next to her? "You know, I could slash you apart into little pieces. I should. Not only are you another annoying human, but you keep stopping me from getting the jewel." _

_Frustratingly, Kikyou didn't bother to open her eyes, and even smiled slightly. _

_"Well, doesn't that bother you at all?" he said angrily. _

_Kikyou turned her heavy gaze to him, her dark hair falling dramatically around her moonlit face. "It doesn't bother me." She was still smiling at him. _

_The look made him pause, something inside him reacting under her soft eyes. "Well, perhaps it should," he said more quietly after a moment. "It would be stupid of you to trust me." _

_Kikyou's face took on a slightly sadder tone. There was something about that sad smile that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew it bothered him. "Someday, perhaps you'll see. Of the two, mistrust is the greater danger." _

  
  


His eyes opened slowly, Kikyou's words still lingering in his ears. Why had he dreamed of her now? Had she really said those things? He couldn't remember precisely anymore. But he remembered their meetings. She was always so beautiful, so strong, so kind... no matter how cruelly he spoke to her. Until he began to regret hurting her with his words. It was really no wonder that he had wanted to be with her.

He glanced down at Kagome. He had pulled her to rest her head in his lap after the attack, where he could feel her and be assured of her presence at all times. He had fought off his exhaustion all night while he guarded her, waiting until Kaede had returned just after dawn before allowing himself to drift. He had been so active the day before, his wounds from the battle hadn't had any chance to heal properly. His body had been demanding rest. 

He looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. She didn't seem as pale as she had last night, but that might have just been because it was daylight. Even so, her breath was steadier and stronger, suggesting that perhaps the worst was over. She looked so calm and peaceful resting trustingly against him. After you got over the initial resemblance, Kagome did not parallel Kikyou as much as he thought. Little differences, the way her hair fell so disorderly, the way she tossed her head when she was mad, the bright colors that clung to the lines of her face, were completely Kagome's. He gently stroked her cheek, marveling at its smoothness. Some of the warmth had returned to her skin over course of the morning. 

He could not let Kikyou succeed in hurting her again. He had destroyed Kikyou's life already, and he would not let Kagome die also because of him. When he dreamed, he still sometimes saw Kikyou as she was, when she was the first human to smile at him and welcome him. The Kikyou who would nurse that monster Onigumo because her spirit would allow her to ignore no creature's suffering. For the sake of that woman, he would kill Naraku and send her soul back to rest. 

However, amidst the chaos in his mind, one thing was certain. The woman he had encountered last night was not the one who had smiled at him on that hilltop, so many years ago. 

* * *

Kagome's eyes felt very, very heavy. It seemed odd... she didn't usually sleep this heavily. Wait... they had been in a battle. She had shot a few arrows at the creature, but after that, she couldn't really remember. With an effort, she forced her eyes open. She immediately regretted it. The light seared into her head, making it throb painfully. She clinched her eyes closed again, whimpering softly. 

"Kagome?" The concerned voice echoed in her aching head. "Kagome, are you awake?" 

"Inu...yasha?" she rasped. It was hard to force the noise past her throat. 

"Who else? Don't try to move, you've been hurt pretty bad." His voice sounded relieved, but also very tired. 

"Why does my throat hurt so bad?" she said hoarsely. 

She heard him hesitate. "Do you remember what happened?" 

She frowned slightly. "I think... most of it." 

"Well," he said slowly, "We killed it after you were knocked out. You got cut up pretty bad. Your neck... it was hurt to. We were really worried about you. I ran you back here to Kaede's yesterday. Miroku and Sango are on their way." 

'It must be really bad,' Kagome thought, 'If he's admitting he was worried.'

Kagome gave a little moan of pain. As he had feared, an ugly bruise had grown around her neck and was melding with the one on her shoulder. He stroked her black hair softly, as if he were afraid of damaging her further. 

She realized he was close enough she could feel his breath when he talked. She slowly opened her eyes again, focusing gradually on his face above hers. He looked as bad as she felt. His eyes were tired, concern written all over his face. His ears drooped slightly. Wait... what was her head resting on? 

Inuyasha brushed his claws through her hair again, a soothing gesture that managed to break through the tumult in her head. Her head gently settled in his lap. Better not to call attention to it, she thought closing her eyes. He would probably get defensive and put her down, and she didn't want to lose his comforting presence. 

"Maybe there are some painkillers in my bag," she muttered. It was painful to talk. "Do you think...?"

"Sorry, Kagome." He sounded genuinely apologetic. "I forgot about it. Miroku and Sango will probably bring it back. I'll ask Kaede about it if they don't get back soon." 

She whimpered a little, trying to bring her hand to her throat. Inuyasha caught her wrist and lowered it gently back to her side. "Don't do that," he whispered. "Just lie still. Do you think you could drink some water?"

At his words her thirst thrust itself into the forefront of her mind. She moaned in affirmation. 

He gingerly lifted her under her arms, pulling her partially upright against his chest, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. Her blanket slid when he moved her, exposing part of her chest, covered only by her bra. He bit his lip as he re-tucked it around her, but Kagome still didn't seem to notice the state of her dress. He tried not to think about her smooth skin and graceful curves, but it was difficult with her pressed against him. He mentally scolded himself for thinking like Miroku, especially at a time like this. 

He cradled her head in one hand with the flask in the other. "Drink this first. Kaede brought this for you. She said it would help you recover your strength faster." He carefully brought it to her lips, tipping it slowly while she drank. From the face she made and the bitter smell, he guessed it probably tasted pretty awful. Still, he waited patiently while she slowly drained all of it. She coughed a little in and wrinkled her nose in distaste, and Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself. 

"Awfully dramatic about a little medicine," he teased lightly.

"Oh shut up," she said tiredly. "You're the one who can never take his medicine. And you promised me water." 

His smile faded at her scratchy voice. "Alright." He offered her some cool water, which she gulped greedily. She acquiesced to let him hold her and control the flow of the soothing liquid.

"Better?" He asked quietly. 

"Much," she responded sleepily, letting her head fall back heavily against him. Suddenly she started in alarm. "The shards! It had shards! We have to find them!" 

"Relax," he growled, pulling her insistently back against his chest. "I have the shards."

"Oh good," she mumbled. Lurching forward like that had elicited a tearing pain across her stomach. She scrunched her face in discomfort, feeble fingers clutching at the strangely smooth red sleeve under her grasp. "What about you? Are you ok?" 

She felt him let out a long breath as her body fell and rose with the motions of his rib cage. "I'm healing." 

At that moment the voices and footsteps of their friends reached the hanyou's sensitive ears. He heard muted voices-- they were speaking with Kaede outside. No doubt they would enter soon. 

He felt his cheeks warm as he realized Kagome was still in his lap... and was somewhat less than fully dressed. Hurriedly, he replaced her on the improvised bed, assuming a position against the wall. 

Sango and Miroku entered, a mostly alright Shippou sitting on Sango's shoulder. Their companions found Inuyasha cross-legged with his sword resting against his shoulder, looking unusually red-faced. 

Kagome batted a tired eye at the others. "Hello," she whispered. 

"Kagome-sama! I'm so glad to see you alive and awake!" There was a sound of a slap.

"You indecent jerk! Turn your head! The poor girl's been through enough without you ogling her!" Sango glared at the priest, who sighed and turned so that Kagome wasn't in his line of sight. 

'Ogling me?' Kagome wondered. She shifted experimentally, feeling the rough texture of the blanket sliding over bare skin and bandages. "Oh no!" She hissed. 

"And you, Inuyasha," Sango continued her tirade, "What do you think you're doing in here with her in this state?" 

Inuyasha glared at the floor in frustration. "I'm guarding her, what the hell else? It's not my fault her clothes were destroyed, and we had to treat her! I wouldn't try to feel her up or anything cheap like some people!" Nevertheless, he turned to look at the wall like Miroku. 

Kagome swallowed her embarrassment and confusion for the moment. "Did you guys bring my bag?" 

"Yeah, but it's in the same shape you are." Sango gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance. "But we couldn't find a single one of the shards." 

"Inuyasha has them," Kagome mumbled. She didn't notice the three sets of eyes dart inquisitively to Inuyasha against the wall. He glared back at them, looking unusually angry. 

"How did you-" Miroku began, but was broken off when Inuyasha furiously shook his head behind Kagome in warning. 

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly from her place curled on the floor, "Could you please take me home? Thanks for taking care of me, but I want my own bed, and we have better medicine in my time." 

His face softened as he forgot he was supposed to be looking at the wall. She was right, she could recover better in her own time. Perhaps this was the best course of action. She would be someplace safe, and maybe he could find Kikyou and talk her out of all of this. He could go and get her when he had all of this figured out. 

"I'll take you back as soon as you're ready," he promised. 

"Great!" Miroku said with false enthusiasm. "Now that that's settled, we'll wait outside while you help her get dressed, Sango." He walked to Inuyasha and hauled the other to his feet, dragging him towards the exit. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as they reached the threshold. "What about Kikyou?" 

Everyone noticed as Inuyasha immediately tensed. "What the hell about her?" 

"Well," Kagome whispered, "you just seem sort of sad, and I just remembered that she was at the fight too. Was she ok?" 

Inuyasha's chest constricted painfully. An uncomfortable half-second passed. "She's fine!" he bit out, harsher than he had meant. 

He stomped out the door, his head encountering the blunt end of Miroku's staff. 

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Well?" Miroku said, looking frustrated. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, you found all three of those shards, and I know you didn't stick around to look. And what about the fact that Kagome looks like she's been strangled? Those weren't from yesterday."

Inuyasha's eyes darted nervously, his stance guilty. "All right, let's go down to the river." The two stood side by side, both looking across the water rather than the other. 

"Kagome's in danger," Inuyasha began bluntly. "Kikyou's trying to kill her-- but this time she's really serious about it." 

"And that's why she didn't stop Kagome's attack?" Inuyasha nodded slightly. "What about the marks on her neck?" 

Miroku heard Inuyasha's knuckles crack. "Last night... she lured me away. I know I shouldn't have left Kagome, but I had to know what she was doing." Miroku waited patiently as Inuyasha tried to justify his actions to his companion and himself. "She gave me the three shards. She told me that she had to bring all of her powers under the control of one body again." The hanyou kicked at the ground. "While I was distracted she sent those damn insects of hers to finish off Kagome. They were the ones trying to strangle her-- but I got there in time to tear them off."

Miroku was silent for a moment. "What now?" 

Inuyasha's chin rose in determination. "I'm taking Kagome home. Kikyou should not be able to reach her there."

"Then you don't believe Kikyou's theory about reuniting her soul?" Miroku asked suspiciously. 

"Hell no," Inuyasha said angrily under his breath. 

"Then you will protect Kagome from her? Even if it means hurting Kikyou?" 

"That's why I'm sending her home! If she's not around, I won't have to try and stop Kikyou." 

Miroku turned and landed another hard blow across the hanyou's head. "You idiot!" He sounded uncharacteristically angry. "Your damn indecision is going to get Kagome killed. Listen now, you may be hesitant to stand against Kikyou, but Sango and I are not. Kagome is our friend, and we won't let her be killed because you're still hung up on Kikyou!" 

"No!" Inuyasha snapped. "You don't understand a damn thing! I can't let either of them die! And I won't let you kill her either. Kikyou is my responsibility!" 

Miroku turned away in disgust. "You really are an idiot if you think you can talk Kikyou out of this. Kikyou and Kagome-- one of them will be dead at the end of this. If you continue as you plan, both of them will be."

The monk's words were candid, and it stung more than Inuyasha cared to admit.

"Go and get Kagome, take her home as you said," Miroku continued more softly. "You're right, she'll be safer there for the time being. But don't think that will be enough to deter Kikyou this time." 

* * *

Inuyasha reentered the hut, doubt lingering in his gold eyes. Sango had helped her put on her spare uniform. He approached Kagome, hardly seeming to notice his surroundings. "You ready to go?" 

The injured girl gave a small nod. "Yeah, thanks. But I don't think I can hold on to your back." Monotonously, Inuyasha put Kagome's beaten and worn backpack over his shoulders. He carefully slid his hands under the girl, trying not to disturb her wounds as he lifted her against his chest. Kagome weakly put her arms around his neck, letting her head fall against his chest. 

She failed to hide her wince of pain at the movement. She could feel her injuries stretch in their new positions. 

"Kagome? You ok? Am I hurting you?" 

"It's alright," she whispered. "There's no helping it. Just take me home quickly?"

Inuyasha ran with her cradled against him, trying to keep his footfalls as smooth and non-jarring as possible while he rushed her home. With the medicine in her era, she would be as good as new in no time, he reassured himself. 

He soon came to the familiar clearing. His footsteps faltered, then slowed, and stopped completely. He stood still, dumbstruck at the sight before him. He heard Kagome give a gasp as she raised her head. 

The well had been completely destroyed. The wooden ties had been torn away and crushed. The well itself was filled with stones and broken wood, thick vines wrapping over the entire mess. In the middle of the heap, a single white-fletched arrow stuck out like a thorn.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's quivering voice snapped him out of his shocked trance. Letting out a shaky breath, he held her tighter in reassurance. Slowly, he walked the last steps to the well; perhaps this could be repaired. Still, it was obvious who had done this. 

Adjusting his hold on Kagome, he reached a tentative hand towards the debris. He winced as a jolt of energy traveled up his arm. He yelped as he drew his hand back, his hand now covered in burns. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in worry, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, but this thing is sealed or something. I can't touch it." He shook his arm out angrily, glaring at the rubble in front of him. "Maybe you can touch it, you're a miko." 

Squinting in concentration Kagome extended her hand. She still felt weak, the slightest movement was a painful chore. 

Her fingers were only a hair away from the shaft of the arrow when a sudden fear lanced through him. His hand darted out, snatching Kagome's wrist and yanking it away. She yelped reflexively; he had been more zealous than he meant. 

She looked up at him in pain and confusion, her wrist still trapped in his overly-tight grasp. 

"Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to touch it after all," he said, shamefaced, as he slowly brought her wrist down. "Listen, I don't understand completely why all this is happening right now, but you'll have to stay away from the well. Especially don't touch it. Got it?" Kagome seemed hardly to have heard him, cradling her hand and staring at the arrow. He shook her slightly, jogging her out of her trance. "Kagome! Promise me!" 

Her gaze snapped up to meet his. He sounded worried... usually a tone he reserved for when something was attacking her in battle. There was only one person she could think of who might leave an arrow like this. But why would Kikyou destroy the well?

"I... but does this mean I can't go home?" Though, of course, she already knew the answer.

Inuyasha turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't see a way to clear the well right now. Maybe we'll be able to figure something else later, but promise you won't try to go near the well until its safely unsealed." 

"I... I promise," she whispered. She took a shaky look back at the demolished well, feeling a sharp twist of home sickness. She was tired and hurting, she desperately wanted to just return to her mother and forget about everything. "Well... looks like I won't have to worry about school for a while..."

Inuyasha could tell she was trying to be cheerful, but the tenuous control she had broke as soon as her words ended and she collapsed, burying her face in his shirt. 

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. For all the times he'd threatened to destroy the well, he never actually meant it. 

"Could you just take me back to Kaede's? I'm tired." She sniffled into his coat, tears falling. 

"Yeah sure," he mumbled. Kagome clutched his clothes tightly, her sniffles soon turning to sobs. Each one dug into him like a nail. 

There was no escape. No safe place to send her. This wouldn't blow over this time. Kagome was trapped here until she died... perhaps even if she didn't. Kikyou had seen to that. His options were growing scarce... and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

* * *

* * *

Please Review,

-Aiwe

  


_This chapter last updated: Tuesday, August 5, 2003_


End file.
